


You Make Me Feel So Loved

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Park Picnic, Supercorptober2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena shivered again, but this time not because of the cold. She nodded as she scooted closer to Kara and rested her forehead against the blonde's shoulder.





	You Make Me Feel So Loved

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. Button-up  
Honestly, this is more fluff and softness than anything, but the button-up does make an appearance lol.
> 
> So I found this super cute lesbian couple on YouTube and have been binging their videos. Go check them out on [BerkleyLovesTori](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEsAnjsuUpPibY_hTK8WT3w/featured).  
They're hilarious and adorable and I love all of their cats. So if you love cats and gays I'd give them a watch. 
> 
> The title is inspired by their intro song [I am Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNjbQ_RQhSg) by Brice Haiden. I'd give it a listen cause it's a bop.  
Some of the dialogue are lyrics to the song just so you know.

Lena shivered as she rubbed her cold hands up and down her arms. She chose the wrong day to wear a sheer blouse.

Kara had somehow convinced her to meet at the park during both of their respective lunch dates. The blonde knew that Lena was always working and often forgot to eat. She had promised the CEO. A nice lunch in the park which for some reason Lena had agreed to.

So that's how Lena ended up in the park shivering her ass off. She had forgotten her coat in her office and didn't realize how cold it was due to her driver dropping her off at the park directly.

Lena waited on the park bench for Kara as she tried to suppress her shiver.

Suddenly, a blonde came tearing through the park carrying a picnic basket. Lena couldn't help but smile at the frazzled looking blonde.

Kara made it to the bench as she smoothed out her wavy blonde locks and her slightly wrinkled green checkered button-up.

Lena eyed Kara's entire outfit, paired with the button-up Kara had a beige belt holding up a pair of dark grey slacks and dark brown oxfords. The CEO hummed appreciatively at the whole outfit as unconsciously wet her lips at how handsome Kara looked.

"Hi! I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a mandatory meeting that ran late, but I'm here now and I brought lunch!" The cheery blonde exclaimed, holding up the picnic basket.

Lena was pulled out of her thoughts when the blonde offered her a warm hand to take. The young woman smiled as she let Kara pull her up off the cold bench.

Kara led Lena to a relatively flat area to lay down the blanket as the shining sun helped warm the Luthor slightly.

They sat down on the blanket as they ate the food that Kara had packed. Kara had brought about 3 sandwiches for herself and a salad for Lena.

The CEO stole a few of Kara's chips as she happily munched on her salad. After they ate, they sat side by side on the blanket just taking in the scenery.

Lena shivered once again as a cool breeze passed over the pair.

"Are you cold?" Kara asked, her famous crinkle appearing with her concern. She shifted so that they were facing each other instead of side by side.

"A little," Lena admitted as she reached up to gently smooth out Kara's adorable crinkle.

Kara caught Lena's hands as the latter moved to pull them back to her body to conserve heat.

"Here," Kara said as she grabbed Lena's hands and slid them under her shirt.

Lena's eyes widened as her hands were suddenly touching warm abdominal muscles. She gulped as her hands instinctively curled around the soft heated flesh.

As a Kryptonian, Kara always ran hotter than humans, especially now since they were basking in the warmth of the yellow sun.

"Is that better?" Kara asked as she still gripped Lena's wrists gently, the warmth spreading through her entire body.

Lena shivered again, but this time not because of the cold. She nodded as she scooted closer to Kara and rested her forehead against the blonde's shoulder.

Kara leaned down to kiss the top of Lena's head gently.

"You are my shoulder when the going gets rough," Lena whispered feeling the warmth of Kara's skin seep through the button-up.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged the woman closer to her chest, Lena's hands still pressed against her warm torso.

"I think back to when I was so broken inside. You've been there for me when no one else was and I'd never thought I'd find someone who I love so much," Lena admitted softly. She felt Kara stiffen around her as Lena squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for rejection.

Kara pulled back so she could look Lena in the eyes, "You are my treasure and you make me feel so loved. I'd do anything for you because you are my everything. I can't stress that enough Lena Kieran Luthor."

Lena felt tears in her eyes at the admission, she closed her eyes as she felt them roll down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt soft lips against her cheeks, kissing the tears away. The tenderness of the gesture just made Lena cry more as Kara worked to kiss all the tears away until they eventually subsided.

"You are my brace, you are my crush, and while we are almost opposite in so many ways, I can't help but see some of myself in your gorgeous blue eyes. You taught me all I know, darling, you taught me wrong from right and you make me feel so much," Lena whispered as her fingers flexed against Kara's warm skin.

"I owe you so much; I owe you my life and I love you," Kara whispered back as she slowly leaned down to kiss Lena's lipstick-stained lips.

The second their lips met, Lena felt _alive_.


End file.
